Home
by itainthardtryin
Summary: Short Brittana future fic based on Ian's comment about having a Brittana spin off with them living in New York. One shot. Pure fluff.


Brittany opened the door of their apartment after one of the roughest days at work in a long time. She had been teaching first grade for just over five years now, since she and Santana had left Lima and moved to New York. She loved her job, but parent's night was something completely different. She never liked confrontation, so telling some of the parents that their children weren't as well behaved as they thought made her nervous. There had been a few parents who started questioning her teaching ability, and it always hurt. She knew deep inside that she wasn't always the brightest, but she also knew that when it came to children that she was talented. Children were drawn to her and she loved working with them. She loved children, hated their parents. Parents were difficult, children were not.

She kicked off her heels, hung up her jacket and threw her keys on their table in the hallway. She walked into the living room where she was greeted with Santana standing in the middle of the room. She was fidgeting and moving on the balls of her feet like she couldn't stand still. Her gaze met Brittany's and her eyes were full of tears. Brittany's heart sank. Santana _never_ cried. Ever. Not unless something was seriously wrong. Brittany rushed over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong babe?" she said, pulling out of the hug and wiping away the tears that were now falling from Santana's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong Britt," Santana replied. "Nothing at all."

"Then why are you crying?" Brittany replied, confused. Santana was crying harder now, but Brittany noticed that she wasn't sad. She was happy. No, she was ecstatic.

"Britt, I'm pregnant," Santana said softly. "It finally worked." Brittany's heart stopped. She looked into Santana's eyes, searching for any hint that she was joking about this. She only found truth there. Suddenly, she couldn't control her emotion any more. Still staring into Santana's eyes, she brought one hand up to cup her face.

"You're – You mean... We're – We're going to be parents?" Brittany whispered. Santana, still smiling, just nodded. She didn't trust herself enough to speak without crying even harder. Brittany leant in and kissed Santana firmly on the lips, bringing her closer before pulling out of the kiss and wrapping the other girl in her arms. Brittany was openly crying now, laughing through sobs as the realisation of the news swept over her. "I love you so much, Santana. I just – I can't believe this is actually happening for us."

Santana pulled back and looked Brittany in the eye, unconsciously linking their pinkies by their side. "You're gonna make such an amazing mom, Britt. I'm just so happy I get to do this with you. There's no-one else I could imagine doing this with. I love you. So much."

* * *

><p>Brittany opened the door to their apartment and stepped aside to allow Santana past. She held their newborn son in her arms. She stopped in the hallway and smiled at Brittany. She looked down at their child with nothing but love in her eyes.<p>

"Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to wake him up. She fixed the blanket that he was wrapped in, making sure he was comfortable. "I know when you grow up people might look at you differently for having two moms, instead of a mom and a dad." She looked at Brittany again. "But just you tell them that your moms love you more than anything else in the world, okay? People told us we'd never make it, or we'd never last – look at us now. We've got you. We've got you and that's more than we ever thought we would ever have. Love will get you through. Just remember that."

Brittany walked over and kissed Santana softly on the lips, before leaning down and kissing her son on his forehead. She wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and they both looked down at the newborn.

"Welcome home, baby. Welcome home."

Santana didn't know if Brittany was talking to her or their son, but it didn't matter either way. This was it. They were home.


End file.
